


La Preparazione della Sposa

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Fake Marriage, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Yuna riflette su come agire durante il matrimonio con Seymour.





	La Preparazione della Sposa

Il sole splendeva su Bevelle il giorno del matrimonio. Le colombe erano state catturate e stipate in gabbie in cima alle torri, pronte per essere liberate durante il fatidico bacio.  
L'abito bianco era stato cucito su misura, così velocemente che Yuna non si capacitava come tutto potesse essere già pronto.  
Seymour doveva aver provato la paura. Il pensiero di lei lontana, sfuggita ai suoi artigli, libera di continuare il suo viaggio, doveva averlo colpito forte e d'improvviso.  
Rivelare i propri sentimenti al nemico non era una mossa saggia, ma Seymour non la vedeva più come un avversario. Ormai era in trappola, e dell'Invocatrice vedeva solo la mezza umana che avrebbe sposato. La sua donna, la sua schiava.  
Il mezzogiorno era arrivato. In poco sarebbe stata scortata sulla cima della chiesa, dove Seymour l'avrebbe presa in sposa con la forza.  
Aveva asciugato tutte le lacrime, in modo da presentarsi col viso asciutto davanti a lui. Non gli avrebbe mostrato la sua debolezza. Non gli avrebbe concesso niente.  
Yuna si era preparata a lungo per quel momento. Aveva pregato a lungo, cercando il contatto con l'Intercessore, per avere consiglio e supporto. Valefor la consolava con dolcezza, e le aveva promesso aiuto. Il piano si era srotolato pian piano davanti ai suoi occhi, fatto di piume, dichiarazioni e la ricerca della propria libertà.  
Aveva dei Guardiani, ma lei ora era un'Invocatrice potente. Era cresciuta, portata sulle spalle da Lulu, Kimahri, Wakka, Auron, Tidus, Rikku.  
Ed ora era pronta a combattere per se stessa.


End file.
